marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spider-Verse
Should we add names when they're named or shown on panel/screen? MysteryScooby 17:53, June 20, 2014 Interview With Slott Slott confirmed that the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends killed in ASM #7 is supposed to be the one from the cartoon. http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56646 Arawn 999 (talk) 20:07, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, but the reality designation given is not that of the original versions. If he wanted them to truly be the Earth-8107, wouldn't he have given that reality designation? Other versions used in Spider-Verse have their original reality designations. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :: It could be a retcon - not the first time it's happened - to make a snide reference that the animated series ended in 1983 and the issue features the deaths of the characters. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not really sure about that. He could've used the original designation. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::When he said 'crushing your childhood' is probably because not all people know about the earth designed for the tv show.Ultraman TopFan (talk) 04:28, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Like how when Ultimate Peter was killed and replaced with Miles Morales, all the news outlets acted like they'd killed Mainstream Peter? And like how when the Superior Spider-Man started up Slott played off everyone throwing a fit over ruined childhoods by saying Peter was going to be gone forever? Yeah, I can see that. I guess Slott doesn't have the guts to kill off the actual characters and is just creating AU counterparts to kill off instead. Arawn 999 (talk) 04:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: As mentioned on other pages, Slott has stated he intends to retcon the reality designations, specifically the ones in the handbooks that haven't already appeared in-comic. That he's been given editorial approval to do this is supported by the fact that the Spider-Verse Scorecard on Marvel's official website lists Spider-Ham's universe of origin as Earth-25 instead of Earth-8311, while linking to the 25th Anniversary special for further info about the character. Arawn 999 (talk) 01:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::However, Slott doesn't really have authority over that. An editor does. And that Marvel.com followed him, doesn't make it entirely true. The article could've been written by somebody who just read Amazing Spider-Man #9 and used Google for details. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: One of the editors called him a monster for killing the Spider-Friends, but they didn't stop him. Also, the Scoreboard says right up at the side that Ben Morse wrote it. According to this very wiki, Mr. Morse is an editor. Arawn 999 (talk) 03:55, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Spectacular Spider-Man http://ultraversepodcast.com/2015/01/spider-verse-02/ Here's the image. I think its Spectacular Spidey. I mean in above the Married spdm's knee.--Primestar3 (talk) 15:37, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Nick Lowe's Editorial Statement from NYCC 2016 You guys wanted editorial confirmation of Slott's retcons... well, now we have it: Marvel Comics editor Nick Lowe confirmed at NYCC 2016 that the Spider-Man from Spider-Man Unlimited is the same character as the Spider-Man from Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and that he died in Spider-Verse. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:41, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :He is alive post Secret Wars though, he appeared on the last issue of X-Men '92.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 20:33, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) :: Huh... all these retcons and conflicting editorial statements make my head hurt. Someone should drop him or another Marvel editor a line on Twitter to clear things up. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:41, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm talking about the Earth-92131 one not the Spider-Man Unlimited one, seems in the interview he says they are pretty much the same characters as in they are similar, even the pages for the Earth-751263 says so. The one from Earth-92131 is alive post Secret Wars, I don't know about the Earth-751263 one though, sorry if I caused you confusion. As for getting answers you won't get anything from Lowe or Slott, we have asked them a number a of questions about different Spider-Man related characters/stories and they never give answers.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 21:05, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) :::: And yet Dan Slott (on his Twitter) and Nick Lowe (at SDCC 2016) have stated that the Earth-751263 Spider-Man and the Earth-92131 Spider-Man are one-and-the-same (disregarding differences like how Cletus Kasady became Carnage), and that he was killed by Daemos in Spider-Verse. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:25, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::: From what I'm reading on a post made by ADour in the comics series talk page, the reality exists is reference in articles and on the Marvunapp site, so it exists. There are plenty of similar realities with slight differences at some point that make it deviate. Regardless of anything, like I said the 92131 is alive, after Secret Wars the Earth-92131 universe got restored and he made a cameo in the last issue of the X-Men '92 series, and that happened two months after the interview of Nick Lowe you posted, so he can say he is dead because he didn't appear at that point or he might not even know about it.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 23:15, January 29, 2017 (UTC))